Devil's Defiance II
by The Night Lord
Summary: The Sarafan Lord wants revenge on Kain and escapes from the Hylden dimension, straight into Dante's world, merging the two dimensions together. Which means Dante and Nero will have to find Kain in order to stop the Sarafan Lord and reverse the merging
1. Devil's Defiance II 1

**Alright, here is the sequel to Devil's Defiance. Once again, it has no connections to Deliverance or Sons of Sparda. I hope you enjoy it**

_**†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"It has been so long since Kain defeated me," the Sarafan Lord said, "Well, I tire of waiting around for another chance. I'm getting out of here and then I will hunt Kain down and destroy him!"

"How are you going to get out?" a Hylden asked, "The way is locked tighter than a nun's chastity belt"

"Don't worry, I will find a way. I am the Hylden Lord, correct? I'm sure I can stretch some of my influence across the dimensions"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

A few days later…

Dante reclined back in his chair, a men's magazine in his hand, as Trish dusted the office. He was bored. It had been at least a week since his last job and the money from that one could only go so far: Lady, rent, debt, Trish, pizza and so forth. He wanted action. He hated sitting around, doing nothing. Which wasn't helped by the fact it was raining, which had been happening for the last three days. Dante hadn't seen Nero since their trip to Nosgoth three months ago and knew he'd be staying at home, snuggling up to Kyrie in front of a roaring fire

"That sounds like a good idea…if I had a fireplace"

Sighing, Dante closed his magazine and threw it aside, before grabbing a car magazine, as Trish finished her dusting and admired her handiwork

"You know what we need," she said

"Here it comes"

"We need a fireplace. It'd be nice for a day like this"

"Well, I'm not freezing my ass off, so we don't need one. Besides, it's pelting down, so it's not like I can just go out there and get one"

"Then I'll go buy a heater," Trish said, "It's only water"

"Yes and then you'll come back and whine about the rain," Dante grinned to himself

"It's called an umbrella, you dumb-ass"

"Oh…yeah, that's right"

Dante hid his face behind his magazine, as Trish headed upstairs to get changed, before coming down her umbrella, grabbing the keys and leaving the office

"Peace for an hour…or maybe two"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Nero sighed as he stood before the window, watching the rain pour. It had been raining non-stop for the past three days, which had left him bored at home. At least he had Kyrie with him to keep him warm at night. Not that the rain mattered anyway. There hadn't been much action since Kain and Raziel left the dimension

"When will this rain go away?"

"Everything okay?" Kyrie asked

"Yeah, everything's fine," Nero replied with a sigh, "I just wish there was something to do apart from sitting around like this"

"I can think of a few things"

Nero chuckled to himself. Always the quiet ones. He never knew that Kyrie, who was usually so timid and quiet, was quite adventurous in bed. A real animal to tell the truth, if the scars (well, not really, but close enough) were anything to go by

"I would, but I'm so worn out from last night," Nero said

"Huh, what happened to all that demonic stamina?" Kyrie asked playfully

"Surprisingly, my stamina is nowhere near yours. And that's saying something"

"Wimp"

"Are you trying to say something?"

"Wimp"

"You little minx," Nero grinned

He scooped Kyrie up into his arms easily and kissed her, before heading upstairs

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"Are you sure this'll work?" Kain asked

"Of course I'm sure," Janos Audron replied, "Why wouldn't it?"

"I don't know, just a hunch. I mean, you did spend, what, a hundred years in the Hylden dimension. Warps your mind"

"Just shut up and let me concentrate"

"I wish the rain would go away," Vorador said, coming into the room, "It's getting frustrating not being able to go out for a bite"

"That and the Sarafan are still about," Kain said, "Don't worry, they'll be gone within two years or so. But I agree on the rain"

"Question," Janos said, "Is it possible we could be quiet? I need silence"

"I'll be quiet," Kain said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, "Just hurry it up. It's not the way it's supposed to be"

"Apparently to Raziel, it was," Vorador said

"After I've saved your evil ass from getting killed, don't make me put you back there"

"Empty threats, Kain"

"Okay, shut up!" Janos demanded

Kain and Vorador gave him a surprised look. They never knew he had such a loud voice. Then, the pair bowed their heads and hurried from the room

"Hopefully, this won't take long," Kain said

"What, drawing a soul out of the Reaver and reforming his body? Of course, Kain, it'll take no time at all. Moron"

"It's Janos Audron. He's an Ancient and if anything else, he built the damn thing"

"No, I did. He just told me what to do"

"Still, he knew the schematics. Now, if only this blasted rain will stop. I'm hungry"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Trish was driving back to Devil May Cry, a small heater in the back seat. She smiled to herself as she thought about the warmth she'll be having. And Dante can still in his cold office and freeze his ass off for all she cared

Suddenly, someone stepped out in front of her. Trish slammed on the brakes, but was too late, running the person down. Freaking out, Trish jumped out of the car, not caring that she was soaked instantly as she hurried out to the back of the car, but frowned when she saw that there was no one there

"Looking for me?"

Trish turned in the direction of the voice, narrowly dodging a massive sword. The person she had accidentally run over was trying to attack her with a sword. She saw that he wore blue armour with markings on the chest piece. He also wore a black half-face mask, covering his mouth and nose from sight

"I'm sorry for running you over if it stops you from trying to kill me," she said

"Die, demon!" the Sarafan cried

He swung his sword again, but Trish ducked under the blade and punched him across the jaw. He staggered back, but seemed to be used to a blow like that, as he shook it off and attacked her again. Leaping back, Trish tried to use an electric blast, but her powers fizzled, as the Sarafan came at her again

"What the hell?"

She dodged the blade and kicked the Sarafan in the chest, before trying again. But like before, her powers wouldn't work, as the Sarafan lunged. She barely moved away in time, the sword slicing across her stomach. Luckily for her, it wasn't very deep and the cut healed over instantly

"You will die, demon filth"

"Hey, I pay my taxes," Trish cried

Her hair was getting into her eyes, as she tried to teleport away, but found she couldn't do that either. The Sarafan struck Trish across the jaw with his heavily armed fist, disorientating her, before running his sword straight through her torso. Trish gasped, as she fell to her knees. Whatever was in the sword, it was making her feel terribly weak. The Sarafan removed his sword, as she keeled over in the rain

"Now you will die," the Sarafan growled as he raised his sword

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	2. Devil's Defiance II 2

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"_What is taking Trish so long?"_ Dante thought

He considered calling her, but decided against it, knowing she would tease him for worrying. After about a minute or two, he decided to call her. However, she didn't pick it. Dante called again, but it rang out again, as well as the third and fourth time. However, she picked up on the fifth call

"Hello?" she asked, sounding very weak

"Trish? Are you okay? What's going on?" Dante asked, "Where are you?"

"Need…help…now…homebound"

The she fainted. Dante tossed the phone aside, grabbing Rebellion and his handguns, before throwing his coat on and starting up his motorcycle, racing out towards where he believed Trish would be. However, with the rain pouring down, visibility was utter shit and he could barely see anything. Plus, the rain had washed away her scent, if she had left one about. But there came a scent that tingled his devil blood. Clamping down on the devil inside, Dante raced off in the direction of the blood, seeing someone in armour standing over a person lying on the road. Someone with long blonde hair and a petite figure

Popping the motorcycle onto its rear wheel, Dante slammed into the Sarafan Knight, before rushing to Trish's side. She had a large gaping wound in her stomach, as the Knight got to his feet and drew his sword

"So, the demon bitch has a mate? Then I'll cut you down as well"

The Knight swung his sword, but Dante caught the blade, grabbing him by the throat, before slamming him against the road, his eyes blazing red

"Who are you?" Dante growled

"I'll never answer to you"

"Who are you?" he demanded, his voice getting louder and angrier

"I am a member of the Sarafan, dedicated to destroying the demon scum"

"Sarafan? You look a little different from what I last remember. More cloth and less armour. Same amount of brains though. Some things never change"

"The Sarafan Lord will swept through this world and destroy your kind," the Knight continued, "He will create a human utopia, with no threat of the vampires or demons"

"You hurt my girl. Okay, so she's not my girl at all, but it makes it sound worse. Anyhow, you're gonna tell me more about the Sarafan Order"

"Never"

The Knight rammed a knife into Dante's ribs. He cried out, stepping away from the Knight and ripping the knife away. However, the wound wasn't healing and he felt light-headed, as he staggered about

"Now prepare to face death!" the Knight cried

He was about to swing his sword, but Dante whipped out Ivory and shot him under his armour, striking his right kneecap and bringing him down. The Knight cried out, as Dante kicked him across the face, knocking him out. He then picked Trish up gently and placed her in the car, before parking his motorcycle and getting into the car, before driving back to the office

"At least you got the heater," Dante muttered

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Kain was bored out of his mind. He could torment Vorador with his telekinesis, but the elder vampire had threatened to unleash his brides onto him. Kain had stopped them, simply because he _hated _the brides. And that was an understatement. The pouring rain did nothing to improve his mood, as the door to Janos' room opened and the ancient vampire stepped outside, sparking Kain's interest

"Well? How'd it go?"

"You can go and see him. He's unconscious though and it will be a while before he wakes up"

Kain pushed past the Ancient and entered the room, where he found the wraith form of Raziel lying on the bed. Silently, Kain headed over, staring at the husk of his fallen son, before looking over at the Reaver standing in the corner

"I wonder if we can add flesh and skin to you, Raziel"

"Kain, come see this!" came Vorador's voice

Kain left the room and joined the pair by the window, his jaw dropping open. The rain had turned into fireballs, leaving craters in the ground, while several were smashing into the mansion walls, as lightning forked through the air and demons started appearing in the courtyards

"What's going on?" Kain asked, stunned by what he was seeing

"Something is going on," Janos said

After a small moment, both Kain and Vorador faced him in confusion

"Uh, thanks for stating the obvious," Kain said

"Those demons in the courtyard? You can't find them anywhere else except in the Hyldens' dimension"

"So the gateway is opened," Vorador said, catching on

"Well, it's not raining water and there's demons to kill," Kain said, "I'm happy"

He jumped out of the window, floating down to the ground, as the first of the Lightning Demons growled and lunged at him, but he bodily threw the demon aside, as a second Lightning Demon swiped at him. Catching its claws in his left hand, Kain then twisted the demon's arm behind its back, before snapping its neck. A third Lightning Demon came at him, but Vorador suddenly appeared and killed the demon with his sword, as Kain glared at him

"He was mine"

"So what?" Vorador shrugged, "Here comes another one for you"

Kain whirled around, plunging his claws straight through the chest of a Hylden. It glared at him with barely suppressed hatred, as blood trickled past its teeth. Kain smirked and tossed the corpse aside, before throwing another Hylden over his shoulder, then slamming its head against the stone ground, shattering its skull

"I've missed this," he said as he telekinetically blasted a Hylden onto a spike

A large Fire Demon lumbered towards Kain and was about to strike him down, but someone came in and leapt at the beast, his claws ripping into the demon's face as it howled and stumbled back, falling over, as its attacker tore its throat out

"Gotta watch your back, Kain," Raziel said, "Never know who'll stab it"

"Good to see you again," Kain smirked

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"Is it hailing?" Nero asked puzzledly

He rolled over in bed and got out, heading over to the window naked as Kyrie sat up in bed; the sheets pulled up to her chest, as Nero opened the curtains - and stumbled back in surprise

"Old Mrs Brown across the street with binoculars?" Kyrie snickered

"No…Kyrie, come take a look at this"

Frowning, Kyrie got out of bed, taking the sheets with her as she joined him, her jaw dropping when she saw the fireballs raining down, leaving holes in the road and homes. Lightning flashed, while dead trees had grown out of the pathway, which was littered with demons

"You're gonna fight them, aren't you?" she asked with a hint of worry

"Have to. Someone will get hurt if I don't"

Nero turned away from the window and started getting dressed, before holstering the Blue Rose and hoisting the Red Queen onto his shoulder

"Don't worry, I won't be long…I think"

"Be careful, okay?"

"Always am"

Nero and Kyrie shared a passionate kiss, before he left the house

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Dante frowned as he heard the banging against the roof. He left Trish's side and headed over to the window, seeing the fireballs raining and the demons mingling in the streets: demons he had never seen before

He checked on Trish, seeing that her injury was starting to heal and she was breathing steadily, having fallen asleep, before heading downstairs and collecting his weapons

_"Finally, some action. And questions, which I hate"_

Once he was loaded up, Dante kicked the door open and left the office

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	3. Devil's Defiance II 3

_**†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Dodging a Spider Demon, Dante moved around its flank and sliced four legs off. The creature howled and slumped over, as Dante rammed Rebellion through its flesh. It let out a squeal, as Dante removed Rebellion and whirled around, slashing open a Hylden. It growled at him as it fell down, as Dante then leapt at a Lightning Demon, as it shot several beams of electricity at him. He Dashed around the bolts, before slicing upwards, the blade ripping through the demon's chest and spilling its guts onto the pavement. The Lightning Demon wobbled, then collapsed, as two Fire Demons lunged at Dante, breathing flames at him

Dante ran up a wall and leapt off, flipping over one of the Fire Demons. It fell apart in perfect halves, as Dante whirled around, slicing through a Lightning Demon, before drawing his handguns and blasting holes through several Scarecrows. A Hylden leapt at Dante from behind, scoring several glowing red swords in the torso, as Dante clapped his hands, exploding the Hylden into tiny pieces, before drawing Rebellion and spinning around to slice a Revenant in half

"Why are you guys coming back here?" Dante asked, before shrugging, "Ah, who cares? As long as I'm having fun"

Flames appeared out of nowhere, washing over several Assaults and incinerating them, as Nero then grabbed a Scarecrow with the Devil Bringer and slammed its face into the ground, then stabbed the Red Queen into its back and used it as a skateboard

"Hey kid, that's my move," Dante called, "About time you showed up by the way"

"Yeah, good to see you too," Nero said, slicing through a Cutlass, "Where are all these demons coming from anyway?"

"From here. Take a look around"

Nero took a moment from hacking up a Mega Scarecrow to look around, seeing the dark clouds overhead and the dead trees growing up out of the ground. However, there was also living trees growing, causing havoc on the motorways

"Well, it's not good"

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious"

Nero ignored him and sliced open a Hylden, as a Bianco Angelo flew at him. Catching the lance in his Devil Bringer, Nero then impaled the Angelo with his own weapon, before revving up its power and blasting the Angelo across the sky

"Nice one, kid," Dante said, before leaping away from a Blitz demon

He impaled the Blitz with several Lucifer swords, before throwing the rose. It exploded the swords, temporarily destroying the Blitz's electric shield. Summoning Gilgamesh, Dante then attacked with a series of swift kicking moves, finishing the Blitz off with the Rising Dragon Uppercut move. Landing, Dante grinned and dodged a Revenant's sword, before slamming his fist into its face and blasting it away

"Hey, Dante, do those look familiar?" Nero asked

Dante took time out from bashing up a Hylden, looking in the direction Nero was pointing. And he could see them rising up above the buildings, reaching into the sky, the tops nigh impossible to see they were that tall

"Holy crap," Dante said

He was seeing the Pillars of Nosgoth in his hometown

_**†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Kain sliced a Glyph Guard's arm off. He enjoyed the scream of pain from the human, before putting him out of his misery by impaling him through the gut. The Reaver drained the human of his blood, as Kain tore the blade away viciously, before lopping a vampire hunter's head off in one neat stroke. Catching another vampire hunter in his telekinetic hold, Kain bounced him against the ground several times, before throwing him away, then slicing a Scarecrow in half

"Where did this infernal creature come from?" he growled

"Don't know, don't care," Raziel replied, battling an Assault, "They can be killed and that's all that matters to me"

He sank the axe blade into the Assault's head, before wenching it away and hurling the weapon through the air, impaling a Fire Demon through the face. It toppled over, as Raziel summoned the Soul Reaver, setting a Revenant on fire, then summoning a small tornado beneath a lumbering vampire hunter and hurling him away

"Is it me or is everything changing?" Kain asked

He was still standing in Vorador's courtyard, but now a strip of bitumen ran through the length of it, while several buildings suddenly appeared, destroying the brick wall without any damage to themselves. Kain looked around, seeing the whole world around him transform, parts disappearing and getting replaced with something else that was familiar to him, but definitely not from his world

"This is starting to look familiar to that place we were at a few months ago," Raziel said, "Where we met that Dante and his friend Nero"

"Yes, Raziel, I am well aware of that," Kain growled, "What the hell is going on here? It's like his world is invading ours"

"Does that mean we go and kill him?"

"Perhaps. But if anything, we will need to find him and get some answers. Then maybe after that, we'll kill him"

Raziel decapitated an Assault, watching in mild amusement as it flailed about without its head, before collapsing to one side and fading away. He then concentrated the power of the Reaver, before unleashing a wave of energy that encased his surrounding enemies in ice. Kain then teleported amongst the targets, shattering them with the Dimension Reaver, before sheathing his sword once the foes were taken care of

"Now we search for Dante"

_**†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"This sucks," Nero said, staring up at the Pillars, "Why is Kain's world becoming a part of ours? Is he invading us or something?"

"What is this, Mortal Kombat 3?" Dante asked, "Okay, so its starting to be, but without the crappy gameplay"

"Any suggestions?"

"We hack and slash our way through those demons and find Kain. See if he has some answers for us. If they're bad answers, then maybe we can kill him"

"Yeah, like that was so easy last time," Nero said, rolling his eyes

"Don't be such a baby. Come on, let's kick some demon ass"

Dante smirked and headed off towards the demons with Nero closely trailing behind

_**†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

"Perfect. Everything is coming together," the Sarafan Lord said, "Literally, as a matter of fact. Fortuna, Nosgoth and my world are merging together"

"And then the worlds will become unstable, which as a result, will cause a massive explosion similar to the Big Bang and will wipe out the worlds," said a voice

"Perhaps. But I doubt that. Besides, once I've killed Kain and Dante, then I will be able to stabilise the worlds and hold them together"

"Yeah, we'll just see how that goes"

The Sarafan Lord sighed and faced his companion

"Why do you have to be so cynical?"

"Because I know you won't succeed. You managed to pull it off by opening the gates to the worlds, but that's because dimensional gateways are child's play for me"

"You think you're better than me, don't you?" the Sarafan Lord asked

"No. Well, yes I do actually," said the person, stepping out of the darkness, "Because I know Dante better than anybody. After all, we are twins"

†_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


End file.
